The Way He Feels
by Kiteh-sama
Summary: DeexRyo fluff.


The Way He Feels

A/N: A fic that I did for a friend.

* * *

Ryo crept through the living room and checked in on his sleeping partner. The clock on the wall showed 4:52am.  
"Well, I suppose I could wake him up now, but he looks so peaceful." He blushed slightly as he remembered the night before

**Flashback mode**

Bikky and Carol had come come from a party early only to see Dee and Ryo in a compromising position: on the floor. Ryo was pinning Dee to the living room floor and shouting, "I'll show you whose the lightweight!" Dee was the first to notice the newcomers, and started to gently but firmly push his lover off of him while trying despiretly to mask his embarassment. At this sudden detatchment, Ryo turned his head just enough to see Carol and Bikky staring blankly. At his gaze, Carol waved weakly and proceeded to remove Bikky from the situation by saying, "Co...come on. Let's stay at my place tonight." She took Bikky by the arm and silently dragged him out, pulling the door shut behind her as they went.  
Ryo finally released Dee and went to the door, pushing the lock down. "Well, that was... erm... interesting."  
"Maybe for you," Dee glared, "But for me that was just embarassing. I'm usually pinning you down when monkey-boy comes in..." His obvious attempt at a temper was broken by his blushing. Ryo suddenly started giggling, and lay down smiling beside his partner.  
"Thank goodness Carol was there, or Bikky would have wrecked your mood."  
Dee's brows scrunched in confusion as he tried to read the hidden meaning to those words. This, of course, only made Ryo giggle even more, and as he did so, he slipped his hand around Dee's waist playfully.  
Dee finally understood what was happening and tried to take control of the situation. Too late. Before Dee could do anything, Ryo took him by the hand and led him slowly to the couch, taking the blanket and pillows from a nearby chair as he went.  
Dee grasped the notion that there was to be no more play tonight as the two of them curled up on the couch. Ryo laid his head on Dee's chest, and his hand went instinctively to squeeze Dee's wrist lovingly.

**End Flashback**

Ryo giggled once again as he remembered Dee's embarassment at being caught by Bikky and Carol 'on bottom'.  
It was a Teusday, and that meant work, and that meant getting up early. Instead of waking Dee, he returned to the kitchen and started making breakfast for them both.  
The scrumptious smells of bacon an eggs roused Dee from his slumber on the small couch. It was a wonder that one of them hadn't fallen off during their sleep. Wrapping the blanket arounf his shoulders for warmth, he tip-toed over to the unaware cook, and grasped Ryo's hands in his own. Enclosing the smaller, blonde haired beauty with the blanket, he kissed hi partners neck seductively. He figured that he had better get as much affection from Ryo as possible, for once they got to work he would pretend nothing had happened. Well, technically nothing had happened, but Dee couldn't help but grin at hte fact that his little Ryo had been in complete control instead of himself.  
"Dee..."  
Part of Dee was looking to the future, wanting Ryo to take control and spice things up more often. But another part was worried that this outburst of affection was a one-time offer and that it was gone now forever.  
"Dee..."  
Dee was onlu partly consious of Ryo tugging at him despiretly, trying to catch is attention. He turned to face his lover wantingly, expectinga sexy remerk to go with his thoughts.  
"Dee, the blaket is on fire."  
"What?" Dee mumbled, still not fully listening, still caught up in his fantasies.  
"The blanket in is on fire. Your standing over the stove."  
Unexpectedly, Dee became aware of a throbbing pain on his elbow, and looked down startled to find that the blanket was, indeed, on fire. Releasing his grip on Ryo, he leapt to the sink and threw the blanket in. Ryo was a step behind him and turned the tap on, whle stifling his laughter noticeably.  
As the flames turned to a sizzle of smoke, Dee rounded on Ryo, but found himself laughing as well.  
The rest of the morning went much as Dee had feared, with little or no attention from Ryo, except what the job required. At lunch, though, Ryo broke routine and came to Dee's desk with offerings. They shared a quick meal of chicken fingers and fries, courtesy of the restauraunt down the street, and as Dee grudgingly bent back over his pile of paperwork, an ever greater surprise came upon him.  
Everyone was in the office, for no one on duty was allowed to eat outside the building. So, this also means that Drake, Ted, JJ, Berekly and the chief were present when Ryo did something most unexpected.  
At first, Ryo had walked away towards his own desk, but then he spun on his heels to face Dee's back. He stepped soundlessly toward the unaware cop, and wrapped his long arms around Dee, and then lifted his partners chin around and kissed him. Not just a sweet childlike kiss, but instead a full-blown-passion-filled-I-want-you-more-than-anything-and-I-don't-care-who-sees-it kind of kiss. Dee immediatly dropped his pen and returned the gratification. Wrapping his own arms around Ryo, he pulled him around so that Ryo was on his lap.  
The office went quiet, save for a strangled gasp from JJ as tears found their way to his eyes. "How...how...Dee...no...mi...mine." The last word was said as a barely audible wimper as he slumped further into his chair and leaned back to stare at the ceiling.


End file.
